


This love is for real

by sophiecannotwrite



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blood and Gore, He'll have to deal with this shit, Lovesickness, M/M, Poor kiibo, Rantaro's gone crazy, Stabby Stabby, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophiecannotwrite/pseuds/sophiecannotwrite
Summary: i'm projecting my obsessiveness (but amplifying it by a lot) onto Rantaro oh my i'm sorry you don't deserve this you green lil bitchalso lowkey based off of Rihanna's absolute BOP "Sos" bc that shit's my fucking JAM





	1. Chapter 1

 

It's another day at Hopes Peak Academy, the class is a little boring. But of course, people can find ways to entertain themselves. Rantaro Amami, the Ultimate Adventurer, had no problem with that. He sat behind someone he kinda admired. K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot. The flaws, the perfections, everything about him makes Rantaro go crazy. Kiibo, to him, is like a cute younger student who constantly needs help. "Oh good morning!" "Rantaro, where can I find this place?" "I'm very sorry for bumping into you, I’ll help you pick up your stuff!" ... Those little moments made his cheeks pink and his frown turn to a nice, big smile! He made him feel nothing but pure joy. Pure love. It was almost as if that first time Kiibo smiled up at Rantaro, Rantaro's heart had been cleansed by a pure white veil blessed and created by angels. Being around Kiibo makes him feel like like his heart is sparkly pile of dynamite just waiting to burst. A firework. A never-ending, sizzling bath bomb. But moving on, he sat behind him, staring at the back of his head. Admiring him. Then scanning the nape of his neck... well, he imagined what the nape of his neck looked like... But Kiibo’s huge collar was in the way. Collar, that gave Rantaro a bit of excitement but suppressed it quickly. There’s a time and place for that and it’s definitely not in the classroom!! Moving on, he was daydreaming about the possibility of taking Kiibo from the wrist and bringing him on his fathers boat together. Just the two of them enjoying eachothers company forever and ever, spending all of our days admiring eachother. Falling in love more and more together! But alas, life isn't that easy yet... All I can do is imagine right now. But, I feel a pair of eyes on my right now. I can just tell it's Kokichi. No doubt about it. That boy's got beef with Kiibo or maybe, me? Or both? I don't know, I can't tell. But, it is a little bit of a nuisance. 

 

Ding dong bing bong.

 

It’s lunch time! I look down and put everything into its respectful place, my backpack! Looking up, Kiibo’s gone... Shit, I must keep up my streak of eating lunch with Kiibo or else i’ll hate myself... Waltzing outside the classroom fairly quickly, Kiibo was in the distance. "Kiibo!" I say, stopping right beside him. I wanted to absolutely hold him in my arms but, it's too early for that. We head to our usual place, the fountain. It's lunch time and i'm kinda hungry. ... ... ... hm? I look over, Kiibo's resting his chin on my shoulder. "Haaah. I'm glad you're a kind person Rantaro." Looking up at me gently with those big, blue eyes of his, he continues his little ramble. "That Kokichi guy's such a pain in the neck. Sometimes, I feel as if you and a couple of the other students like Miu and Shuichi care the most about how comfortable I feel here! ... Thank you." He then closes his eyes, he was clearly not feeling too well today. To anybody, that would be obvious. "You're welcome, Kiibo. You're a great guy yourself, thanks for being that way." I lay my head on his while shoving the sandwich in my mouth. The feeling in the air (that Kiibo couldn't read) was relaxing. I don't like myself that much but, I am more than happy that he finds equally as much respect for me than I do for him. It means a lot to me. It really does! It continues to show me that we'd have a great, fulfilling relationship! Evidence that we're made for eachometer but... sometimes, I feel myself thinking "Does he deserve me?".... I know I can protect him, I know he makes me happy but, do I deserve him? Absolutely perfection personified? The answer is 'probably not' but, I am willing to try a shot. "WH-WHA?" A voice shouted out, Kiibo and I's heads lift off each other, facing Kokichi Ouma infront of us. Oh no. "My beloved Rantaro and my hated Kiiboy are hanging out together, sitting by the fountain alone, resting on eachother? How romantic! But humph! How dare you cheat of me, Ran-chan!" Kokichi lies and teases as he tries to sit down between Kiibo and I. The robot groans loudly, making it very obvious that he doesn't want Kokichi's company at the moment. "Rantaro! I'm stealing a cucumber slice~!" Kokichi steals not one but, 4 slices. "Ahahah, aah damn. Well, enjoy." I smile and bear it all. They were my favourite vegetable. Atleast this sandwich wasn't so bad. "Kokichi, please. Couldn't you just go bother somebody else? I've had it with you today." Kiibo looks at me for help, I nod. "Well-" "No! I'm mad at Rantaro for cheating on me with you so now you have to listen to me bicker." He lies once again. Now he started to get on my own nerves. How unfortunate. Kokichi started clinging to my arm, tch. A bitter taste suddenly hit my taste buds but, it wasn't the sandwich.

 

**This bitterness, I can't stand it.**

 

I feel my mind become darker. "Hey hey, Kiibo? What's with you two hanging out alone?" The purple problem asks Kiibo. "Is it not allowed for me to have friends? Are you jealous of how close we are getting as friends, huh?" Kiibo smiles smugly. My heart lightens just a little bit. I'm proud of him for calling him out like that. "Jealous? What are you talking about? I just wanna be part of the teeaamm! I'm nice enough, right?" Kokichi asks. "No." I say out loud by accident. "AWH CMON Rantaro! Are you starting to hate me? I haven't done anything wrong at all." Pouting, he is. I look down at him, sighing mentally, what does he see in me? What type of potential friendship does he want? "... I'm sorry, Kokichi. Let's hang out another time." I keep my eye contact straight with him, hoping he gets the message. "Jeez, but we better hang out soon!" Kokichi left with a smile but a broken aura. Whatever, he's not my responsibility. I look over to Kiibo who watches the little guy leave. "... I feel sorry for whoever he's gonna encounter next." I chuckle. "Agreed." Kiibo said as he nods. Something is telling me to be brave today. I know exactly what it's talking about. Today will be confession day. "I feel like today is gonna be boring. Would you like to skip the afternoon with me today, please?" I look at him and put my hands together. "Skip? I am not the type to skip classes but, if it's you, I feel as if I will benefit mentally and emotionally from being with you! But, only this time will I miss classes for you." Kiibo says. Does he know how much I love him? Is he even in love with me? He would never skip a class for Shuichi nor Miu but, for me, he would... That's a new record. An honor. I could not be any happier. "Thanks a lot, Keebs." I smile, he smiles back, my cheeks heat up and his become slightly tinted with a pop of pink... How does he even blush like that? Oh well, that doesn't matter. We're alone for now. "Let's go drop our stuff at my dorm and let's head out, eh?" I take a stand and pivot my torso to him. He nods and follows me in my steps, he's not allowed to be this cute. He should not be this cute. He shouldn't be this cute around anybody but me. No one else. N o  o n e  e l s e . 

 

Our bags were now safe in my dorm and we now are walking around in a park... Time has advanced far and now, we're sitting down in grass on a hill in said park. "Again, thanks for keeping me company Kiibo." We we're in close proximity of eachother, smiling. "It was my pleasure. I had a great time with you. I always have a good time with you!" He flashes that great smile of his once again, the pure veil in my heart tightening. I don't think I can keep this secret anymore. "Hey Kiibo?" I said as I inch closer to him. He looks at me confused, as he should be, haha. I put my hand to my mouth sideways, as if i'm about to tell a secret. He leans closer. Hm, Kiibo fell right for my trap. I sneak the hand away to his other cheek to hold it gently and press my lips against his cheek. Then and there, a boulder grew on my shoulders. The fear of rejection kicked in, why did I do that?! I kinda expected him to be a little insulted but, his face grew pink and his collar wrapped around. "R-Rantaro! Please don't tease me like that!" He says but, something tells me he enjoyed it just as much as I did. I chuckle. "I can't help it Kiibo. You were right there and... a-and." Now the anxiety grew larger and larger. A pressure grew on my chest aswell. "I love you." I say. My eyes were watering slowly. "... I-If you did, y-you'd do that again." Kiibo un-winded a little bit and exposed his cheeks once more. Is, is this real? Is he opening himself to me? I gladly lean down and kiss his cheek one more time. "Aah! Jeez! I can't handle that much love!" He threw himself on his side. With a reaction like that, I get closer on wrap my arms around him. "Love love love!" I shake him slowly. He just giggled, as he usually does. "Ok now i'm getting exhausted." I stop rocking him. "Hey Kiibo?" "Yeah?" "I love you." It's as if everytime I say it, he gets embarrassed. It's kinda cute. "S-Stop it! You're just teasing me now!" ... ... ... Now it's nighttime, we should be heading back to the school. "Hey Kiibo? I already said that I love you but, is it ok if we try going out together?" I look at him deep in the eyes. I wat him to understand my feelings. "... Well, I-I guess it wouldn't hurt to t-try. If love is the feelings heating up my chestplate then, yes. I love you too." Kiibo finally accepts me as his partner. I couldn't be any happier than I am now. A chance. A shot to win his heart forever. We're infront of eachother, I intertwine my fingers with his, placing my free hand on his shoulder. I lean forward and connect our lips. A quick peck. I don't think he'd be too comfortable with making out or a quick french kiss. He was rigid for a second then red. "Y-You're overdoing everything, Rantaro! I might lose power if you keep that up tonight!!" My new boyfriend complains. Ah... Of course, I gotta be gentle with him. I don't want to blow my chance.,"Sorry. I've just been in love with you for months and to finally tell you is a good feeling to me." I admit as I get up off from the grass. "Let's go, shall we?"... Departing the park, we talk about our boundaries. They were simple and easy to follow. I can live with this. Nobody will interfere, right?

 

 

 

 

_**right?** _


	2. The first obstacle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> FCUK SORRY IM HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPLOADING IN A WHILE

It’s that day after yesterday. I woke up alone in my dorm room. Kiibo’s bag is gone... I feel a sudden ping of loneliness in my heart when he’s gone. I want him back! A second without him is a sad, wasted moment for me but, I bet he is safe in his bedroom. I pull out my phone to see the time. 7am and i’m wide awake. Well, I guess the more time the merrier? I get up from the bed and get ready. I properly shower and wash my hair, making it wavier and curlier. Running my hands through my hair, it’s never felt this soft. Ever since he kissed me, i’ve never felt so happy. I’ve finally gained the energy to take care of myself. Even my dark circles are gone! I guess Kiibo's magic works for more than just my happiness. What a miracle worker! It's 8:30 now. My hair is clean, cleaned my face, now what? I still have 30 minutes till I have to leave to go to school.... Kiibo? Should I see if Kiibo's awake?... Should I break in? N-No! It's too early for that kind of stuff. M-Maybe i'll just text him a good morning text, yeah. That's normal.  _"Good Mornin', Kiibo!"_ I send him a selfie with the heart crown filter on snapchat _._ Will that be ok? I bet he's awake. There's no way he's a asleep when school's soon! _"Good morning Rantaro!"_ He texts me back, he makes smile. But no photo :(. I can just feel my emotions flourish in my chest, bringing me a bubbly heart.

 _Rantaro text_     **Kiibo text**

_Hey, wanna go to class together? Maybe hold hands?_

**hold**

**hands**

**??**

_yeah, whats wrong?_

**isn’t that something you do when you’re more serious?**

_????? No?_

**are you sure?**

_yes Kiibabe, i’m sure_

**kIIBABE? <:0**

_i’m sorry. Do you want another nickname?_

**no! Please call me kiibabe from now on. I just hadn’t recieve a name like that before and it had made me a little flustered.**

i giggle. Flustered? All blushy again? I confidently look down back at the screen.

 _show me your cute face!_  

Soon enough, a little red box appears. He sent a selfie! He actually sent a selfie!! I press the little red box. It was his flustered face, using the cute freckled teddy bear filter. I, myself, started to get flustered just looking at it. My heart was racing, breathing speed increased and my body started shaking.

This isn’t normal love, is it?

I screenshot his cute selfie, I couldn’t help it. A boy this beautiful? And a selfie just for me? It HAS to be screenshotted, t-to purify my eyes once in a while...

_OH THAT'S CUTE_

**Fufufu!** **Of course I am cute!**

 _I'm_ coming over rn

I get my bag and run towards the room of my beloved boyfriend! Kiibo, Kiibo, Kiibo, Kiibo! As I ran, a familiar small boy passed me and stopped me in my tracks. "What's the rush, Runtaro?" Kokichi said, a smirk creeping on his face. "Oh, don't worry about me. I'll be fine." .. .... "But you're being so suspicious, my beloved Rantaro." Kokichi joked. Or so he tried to play it up like a joke. He was a great liar, yes that is true. But it's clear as day to me, to him, that there was definitely a romantic attraction from him to me. Without a doubt, an unrequited love. I look in the eyes of the unfortunate fool, "I don't wanna hear something like that from you, ahaha." His eyes became just a tad bit sad. "Aww! What do you mean? Whatever, i'll see you in class~!" He sung. 

...

...

“I gotta get rid of him, strategically.” I say quietly to myself as he turn a corner. 

...

...

Knock, Knock! “Kiibo?” ... No reply. “You there?” I knock once again. I feel a presence im there, his presence. “C-Come in.” He said as he greeted me at the door.  He’s trembling! Shaking like a leaf. “To think somebody is dead, here! In hopes peak!!” I look at the digital article Kiibo was pointing at.

“Young boy found hung at Hopes Peak Academy!”

Oof, reading the article futher, they seem to be convince it was self-annihilation. The fake note also helped misguide the police.  However, it seems they were confused about his terrified expression. But whatever, it seems as if my murder is almost perfect. “If Kokichi told us he was struggling, I would have been happy to help him. Now I feel terrible! I don’t think I can go to class today, not without my stomach turning....” “Lucky you, Rantaro. All students have recieved an e-mail referening to how all classes are closed till the police are finished with their investigation, aka: tomorrow or after tomorrow. So, that’s one thing to smile about.” Kiibo mentions. I smirk. ... We just sat there, thinking about Kokichi. But both in different connotations. Kiibo was mourning the death of our classmate meanwhile, you could probably already tell what I was thinking. Sick, twisted, thoughts. Happiness. A sweet, sugary, warm feeling crept to my heart. Oh little did the boy know what kind on scene I caused yesterday.

...

blood moon. a bloody knife. a bloody corpse. a bloody killer. mint hair stained in red. "In the name of love, you have been punished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> Funfact: I spent most of my time writting this chapter listening to Africa by Toto


End file.
